Lincoln, Nebraska
|leader_title2 = U.S. Congress |leader_name2 =Jeff Fortenberry (R) |established_title = FoundedFounded as "Lancaster". Renamed Incorporated |established_date = 1856 July 29, 1867 April 1, 1869 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 234.03 |area_land_km2 = 230.79 |area_water_km2 = 3.24 |area_total_sq_mi = 90.36 |area_land_sq_mi = 89.11 |area_water_sq_mi = 1.25 |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_urban_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 265404 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 258379 (US: 72nd) |population_density_km2 = 1119.5 |population_density_sq_mi = 2899.6 |population_urban = 265,404 (US: 145th) |population_metro = 310,342 (US: 158th) |demonym = Lincolnite |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |latd = 40 |latm = 48 |lats = 35 |latNS = N |longd = 96 |longm = 40 |longs = 31 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 358 |elevation_ft = 1176 |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = 402, 531 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 31-28000 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0837279 |footnotes = |website = www.lincoln.ne.gov }} The City of Lincoln is the capital and the second-most populous city of the state of Nebraska, after Omaha. Lincoln is also the county seat of Lancaster County and the home of the University of Nebraska. Lincoln's population in 2012 was estimated at 265,404. Lincoln was founded in 1856 as the village of Lancaster, and became the county seat of the newly created Lancaster County in 1859. The capital of Nebraska Territory had been Omaha since the creation of the territory in 1854; however, most of the territory's population lived south of the Platte River. After much of the territory south of the Platte considered annexation to Kansas, the legislature voted to move the capital south of the river and as far west as possible. The village of Lancaster was chosen, in part due to the salt flats and marshes. Omaha interests attempted to derail the move by having Lancaster renamed after the recently assassinated President Abraham Lincoln. Many of the people south of the river had been sympathetic to the Confederate cause in the recently concluded Civil War, and it was assumed that the legislature would not pass the measure if the future capital were named after Abraham Lincoln. The choice to name the capital city "Lincoln" caused quite a stir among the constituents, whose sentiments were mixed regarding who should have won the Civil War. Lincoln topped the CDC list of healthiest U.S. cities in 2008, and in 2013, was #1 on the Gallup-Healthways list of "Happiest & Healthiest" cities. (with link to Gallup study) Geography Lincoln is located at (40.809868, −96.675345). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, of it is land and is water. Lincoln is one of the few large cities of Nebraska not located along either the Platte River or the Missouri River. The city was originally laid out near Salt Creek and among the nearly flat saline wetlands of northern Lancaster County. The city's growth over the years has led to development of the surrounding land, much of which is composed of gently rolling hills. In recent years, Lincoln's northward growth has encroached on the habitat of the endangered Salt Creek tiger beetle. Metropolitan area The Lincoln metropolitan area consists of Lancaster County and Seward County, which was added to the metropolitan area in 2003. Lincoln has very little development outside its city limits and has no contiguous suburbs (the largest town that can be considered a suburb of Lincoln is Waverly). This is due primarily to the fact that most land that would otherwise be developed as a suburban town has already been annexed by the city of Lincoln itself. Neighborhoods Lincoln's neighborhoods, like in other cities, include both old and new development. Some neighborhoods in Lincoln were formerly small towns that Lincoln later annexed, including University Place, Belmont, Bethany, College View, Havelock, and Hartley. A number of Historic Districts are located near Downtown Lincoln while newer neighborhoods have appeared primarily in the south and east. As of December 2013, Lincoln had 45 registered neighborhood associations within the city limits. Parks Lincoln has an extensive park system, with over 125 individual parks. The largest parks in Lincoln's park system are Wilderness Park, Pioneers Park and Pioneers Park Nature Center, Holmes Park, Oak Lake Park, Max E. Roper Park, Tierra Park, Antelope Park (which contains the Lincoln Children's Zoo, the Sunken Gardens, and the Bicentennial Cascade Fountain), and Mahoney Park. The parks are connected by a system of recreational trails. The MoPac Trail extends through Lincoln. Climate Located on the Great Plains far from the moderating influence of mountains or large bodies of water, Lincoln possesses a highly variable four-season humid continental climate (Köppen Dfa): winters are cold but relatively dry, summers are hot and occasionally humid. With little precipitation falling during winter, precipitation is concentrated in the warmer months, when thunderstorms frequently roll in, often producing tornadoes. Snow tends to fall in light amounts, though blizzards are possible. Snow cover is not very reliable due to both the low precipitation and the frequent thaws during winter. The monthly daily average temperature ranges from in January to in July. However, the city is subject both to episodes of bitter cold in winter and heat waves during summer, with 11.4 nights of sub- lows, 41 days of + highs, and 4.6 days of + highs. The city straddles the boundary of USDA Plant Hardiness Zones 5b and 6a,http://www.arborday.org/treeinfo/ZoneInfo.cfm?ZipCode=68502&submit=Look+it+up%21 indicating an annual minimum temperature of around . Temperature extremes have ranged from on January 12, 1974 up to on July 25, 1936. |source 2 = HKO (sun only, 1961–1990) |date=March 2012 }} Law and government Lincoln has a mayor-council government. The mayor and a seven-member city council are selected in nonpartisan elections. Four members are elected from city council districts; the remaining three members are elected at-large. Lincoln's health, personnel, and planning departments are joint city/county agencies; most city and Lancaster County offices are located in the County/City Building. Since Lincoln is the state capital, many Nebraska state agencies and offices are located in Lincoln, as are several United States Government agencies and offices. The Nebraska Air and Army National Guard's Joint Force Headquarters are located in Lincoln. The city lies within the Lincoln Public Schools school district; the primary law enforcement agency for the city is the Lincoln Police Department. The Lincoln Fire and Rescue Department shoulders the city's fire fighting and ambulatory services while outlying areas of the city are supported by volunteer fire fighting units. The city's public library system is Lincoln City Libraries, which has eight branches. Lincoln City Libraries circulates more than three million items per year to the residents of Lincoln and Lancaster County. Lincoln City Libraries is also home to Polley Music Library and the Jane Pope Geske Heritage Room of Nebraska authors. Economy Lincoln's economy is fairly typical of a mid-sized American city; most economic activity is derived from service industries. The state government and the University of Nebraska-Lincoln are both large contributors to the local economy. Other prominent industries in Lincoln include medical, banking, information technology, education, call centers, insurance, and rail and truck transport. For December 2013, Lincoln MSA's preliminary unemployment rate was 3.1% (not seasonally adjusted). One of the largest employers is the Bryan Health System, which consists of two major hospitals and several large outpatient facilities located across the city. Healthcare and medical jobs account for a substantial portion of Lincoln's employment: as of 2009, full-time healthcare employees in the city included 9,010 healthcare practitioners in technical occupations, 4,610 workers in healthcare support positions, 780 licensed and vocational nurses, and 150 medical and clinical laboratory technicians. Several national business were originally established in Lincoln; these include student lender Nelnet, Fort Western Stores and HobbyTown USA. Several regional restaurant chains began in Lincoln, including Amigos/Kings Classic, Runza Restaurants and Valentino's. In 2013, Lincoln ranked No. 4 on Forbes' list of the Best Places for Business and Careers. Top employers According to the City's 2012 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the top employers in the city are: Transportation Rail Amtrak provides service to Lincoln, operating its California Zephyr daily in each direction between Chicago and Emeryville, California, using BNSF's Lincoln - Denver route through Nebraska. Freight service is provided by BNSF Railway, the Union Pacific Railroad and Lincoln's own Omaha, Lincoln and Beatrice Railway Company. Lincoln was also once served by the Chicago, Rock Island and Pacific Railroad (Rock Island), the Missouri Pacific Railroad (MoPac) and the Chicago and North Western Transportation Company (C&NW) (most of the abandoned right-of-way of these former railroads have since been turned into bicycle trails). Bus A public bus transit system, StarTran, operates in Lincoln. StarTran's fleet consists of 60 full-sized buses and 9 Handi-Vans. Lincoln is also served by Black Hills Stage Lines for regional bus service between Omaha and Denver. Air The Lincoln Airport (KLNK/LNK) provides passengers with daily non-stop service to United Airlines hubs O'Hare International Airport and Denver International Airport as well as Delta Air Lines hub Minneapolis-Saint Paul International Airport. Regional jet service on Delta Air Lines to Salt Lake City and Atlanta was discontinued in 2009. In the past Allegiant Air departed Wednesdays and Saturdays to McCarran International Airport in Las Vegas aboard their fleet of MD-80s. However, this service has ended in Lincoln and has been transferred to the Central Nebraska Regional Airport. General aviation support is provided through several private aviation companies. The Lincoln Airport was also among the emergency landing sites for the NASA Space Shuttle. The Lincoln Airport has the 3rd longest runway in the world."Space Shuttle Emergency Landing Sites". GlobalSecurity.org. Retrieved 2013-11-27. Highway Lincoln is served by Interstate 80 via 7.5 interchanges, connecting the city to San Francisco and Teaneck, New Jersey. Other Highways that serve the Lincoln area are Interstate 180, U.S. Highway 6, U.S. Highway 34 and U.S. Highway 77. Nebraska Highway 2 (East) is a primary trucking route that connects Kansas City (Interstate 29) to the I-80 corridor in Lincoln. A few additional minor State Highway segments reside within the city as well. Demographics 2012 Estimate }} The U.S. Government designated Lincoln as a refugee-friendly city due to its stable economy, educational institutions, and size. Since then, refugees from Vietnam settled in Lincoln, and further waves came from other countries."'We've Found Peace in This Land'." Parade. October 10, 2010. Retrieved August 17, 2011. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 258,379 people, 103,546 households, and 60,300 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 110,546 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 86.0% White, 3.8% African American, 0.8% Native American, 3.8% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 2.5% from other races, and 3.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.3% of the population. There were 103,546 households of which 27.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.0% were married couples living together, 10.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.1% had a male householder with no wife present, and 41.8% were non-families. 31.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 3.01. The median age in the city was 31.8 years. 22.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 15.7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.9% were from 25 to 44; 22.9% were from 45 to 64; and 10.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 50.0% male and 50.0% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 225,581 people, 90,485 households, and 53,567 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,022.2 inhabitants per square mile (1,166.9/km²). There were 95,199 housing units at an average density of 1,275.4 per square mile (492.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 89.25% White, 3.12% Asian, 3.09% African American, 0.68% Native American, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 1.81% from other races, and 1.99% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.61% of the population. There were 90,485 households out of which 29.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.3% were married couples living together, 9.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 40.8% were non-families. 30.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.99. The median age in Lincoln was 31 years. 23.0% of the residents were below the age of 18; 16.4% were aged from 18 to 24; 30.7% from 25 to 44; 19.5% from 45 to 64; and 10.4% were 65 years of age or older. For every 100 females there were 99.2 males; for every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.0 males. As of 2000 the median income for a household in the city was $40,605, and the median income for a family was $52,558. Men had a median income of $33,899 versus $25,402 for women. The per capita income for the city was $20,984. About 5.8% of families and 10.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.7% of those under age 18 and 6.0% of those age 65 or over. Sites of interest ]] *'Nebraska State Capitol': designed by Bertram Grosvenor Goodhue and constructed between 1922 and 1932. The capitol building is a skyscraper topped by a golden dome. The tower is crowned by a 6-meter (20 ft) statue of a farmer sowing grain on a pedestal of wheat and corn (sculptor: Lee Lawrie), to represent the state's agricultural heritage. City zoning rules prevent any other building from rivaling it in height, making it a landmark not only within the city but for the surrounding area. Inside, there are many paintings and iridescent murals depicting the Native American heritage and the history and culture of the early pioneers who settled Nebraska. It is the second tallest U.S. State Capitol building behind the Louisiana State Capitol building in Baton Rouge. Arboretums * Alice Abel Arboretum * Joshua C. Turner Arboretum * Maxwell Arboretum * State Fair Park Arboretum Attractions * Centennial Mall (currently under renovation) * Downtown Lincoln(nd) Downtown Lincoln Association webpage. Downtown Lincoln Association. Retrieved 3/6/08. * Deer Springs Winery * Governor's Mansion * Historic Haymarket and West Haymarket * Hyde Observatory * James Arthur Vineyards * Lincoln Children's Zoo(nd) Lincoln Children's Zoo website. Retrieved July 6, 2007. * Lux Center for the Arts Event Venues/Arenas * Haymarket Park * Ice Box * Lancaster Event Center * Pershing Center * Pinewood Bowl Theater (in Pioneers Park) * Pinnacle Bank Arena Historic Sites * Fairview, home of William Jennings Bryan * Thomas P. Kennard House * Wyuka Cemetery Museums * American Historical Society of Germans from Russia Museum * Frank H. Woods Telephone Museum * Lincoln Children's Museum(nd) Lincoln Children's Museum website. Retrieved July 6, 2007. * Museum of American Speed(nd) Museum of American Speed website. Retrieved July 6, 2007. * Museum of Nebraska History ]] ]] * National Museum of Roller Skating (and the offices of USA Roller Sports) * Schleich Red Wing Pottery Museum(nd) Schleich Red Wing Pottery Museum website. Retrieved July 6, 2007. Parks * Hamann Rose Garden * Iron Horse Park in the Haymarket * Pioneers Park and the Pioneers Park Nature Center * Sunken Gardens(nd) Sunken Gardens webpage. City of Lincoln. Retrieved July 6, 2007. * Union Plaza * Veterans Memorial Garden * Wilderness Park University of Nebraska–Lincoln * Bob Devaney Sports Center * Eisentrager Howard Gallery * Great Plains Art Museum * International Quilt Study Center & Museum * The Kruger Collection in the College of Architecture * Lentz Center for Asian Culture * Lester F. Larsen Tractor Test & Power Museum * Lied Center for Performing Arts and Johnny Carson Theater * Love Library * Mary Riepma Ross Media Arts Center, aka The Ross * Memorial Stadium: Home of the Cornhuskers football team, the stadium was built in 1923. * The Robert Hillestad Textiles Gallery * Sheldon Memorial Art Gallery: built in the early 1960s; architect Philip Johnson. * UNL Botanical Garden & Arboretum (East Campus) * UNL Dairy Store * University of Nebraska State Museum: home to an extensive collection of Nebraska fossils and Mueller Planetarium star theater Education Primary and secondary education Lincoln Public Schools is the sole public school district in the city. There are six traditional high schools in the district: Lincoln High, East, Northeast, North Star, Southeast, and Southwest. Additionally, Lincoln Public Schools is home to special interest high schools including the Arts and Humanities Focus Program, the Zoo School, the Information Technology Focus Program, and the Entrepreneurship Focus Program. There are several private parochial elementary and middle schools located throughout the community. These schools, like Lincoln Public Schools, are broken into districts, but most will allow attendance outside of boundary lines. Private high schools located in Lincoln are College View Academy, Lincoln Christian, Lincoln Lutheran, Parkview Christian and Pius X High School. Colleges and universities The University of Nebraska–Lincoln, the flagship campus of the University of Nebraska system, is the largest university in Nebraska. Other colleges and universities based in Lincoln are: BryanLGH College of Health Sciences, Nebraska Wesleyan University, Southeast Community College and Union College. Colleges and universities with satellite locations in Lincoln are Bellevue University, Concordia University, Nebraska, College of Saint Mary, Doane College, and Kaplan University. ]] Sports teams Lincoln is best known for the university's football team, the Nebraska Cornhuskers. In total, the University of Nebraska fields 24 men's and women's teams in 14 NCAA Division I sports. Other sports teams are the Nebraska Wesleyan Prairie Wolves, a GPAC & NCAA Division III independent University; the Lincoln Saltdogs, an American Association independent minor league baseball team; the Lincoln Stars, a USHL junior ice hockey team; the Lincoln Haymakers, a member of the Champions Professional Indoor Football League; the No Coast Derby Girls, a member of the Women's Flat Track Derby Association. Arts, entertainment, and culture Lincoln's primary venues for live music include: Pinnacle Bank Arena, Pershing Auditorium (both for large tours and national acts), Bourbon Theatre, Duffy's Tavern, Red9 (opened in 2009, previously P.O. Pears), Knickerbockers, Duggan's Pub (local and regional acts; smaller venues), and the Zoo Bar (blues). The Pla-Mor Ballroom is a staple of Lincoln's music and dance scene, featuring its house band, the award-winning Sandy Creek Band. The Lied Center is a venue for national tours of Broadway productions, concert music, and guest lectures. Lincoln has several performing arts venues. Plays are staged by UNL students in the Temple Building; community theater productions are held at the Lincoln Community Playhouse, the Loft at The Mill, and the Haymarket Theater. For movie viewing, Marcus Theatres owns 32 screens at four locations, and the University of Nebraska's Mary Riepma Ross Media Arts Center shows independent and foreign films. Standalone cinemas in Lincoln include the Joyo Theater and Rococo Theater. The Rococo Theater also hosts benefits and other engagements. The downtown section of O Street is Lincoln's primary bar and nightclub district. Lincoln is the hometown of Zager and Evans, known for their international No. 1 hit record, "In the Year 2525". It is also the home town of several notable musical groups, such as Remedy Drive, VOTA, the Bathtub Dogs, For Against, Lullaby for the Working Class, Matthew Sweet, Dirtfedd, and The Show is the Rainbow. Lincoln is also home to Maroon 5 guitarist James Valentine. In 2012, the city was listed among the 10 best places to retire in the United States by U.S. News & World Report.The 10 Best Places to Retire in 2012 Annual events *Mid February: Abraham Lincoln Birthday Celebration *March: Nebraska high school state boys' and girls' basketball tournaments *Mid April: ConStellation Science Fiction Convention *First Saturday in May: Mayor's Run *First Sunday in May: Lincoln National Guard Marathon and Half-Marathon *May 13 – July 17: Live thoroughbred horse racing at Lincoln Race Course *Early May- Late October: The Farmers' Market in the Haymarket district. *Early June: Cornhusker Boys' State and Cornhusker Girls' State; Havelock Charity Run; Celebrate Lincoln *Mid June: Formula SAE Lincoln *Tuesday evenings in June: Jazz in June, an outdoor summer concert series *Third Friday in June, July, and August: Dock Stock *Late June: International Thespian Festival of the International Thespian Society at the University of Nebraska-Lincoln; Trail Trek *July 3: Uncle Sam Jam *Thursday evenings in July: Movies on the Green, movies shown on the green space near Kimball Hall *Second half of July: Cornhusker State Games (multi-location event) *Early August: Lancaster County Fair *Second weekend in August: Capital City Ribfest *Late August: Annual Zombie Walk and Zombie Fest; Nebraska Mud Run *Late August to late November: Nebraska Cornhuskers football *Early September: Sports Car Club of America Solo National ChampionshipSports Car Club of America Website, Sports Car Club of America, Inc. Autocross *Late September/Early October: Lincoln Calling – Music Festival. *Second Saturday in October: Pumpkin Run; Market to Market Relay Nebraska *Late October: Boo at the Zoo *November: Nebraska high school state football championships at Memorial Stadium; Nebraska High School State Volleyball Championships (beginning in 2014 ) *November 11: Veteran's Day Walk of Recognition, program at Auld Recreation Center *Second Sunday in December: Nebraska State Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremony and Carol Sing Local media Television Lincoln has four licensed broadcast television stations: *KLKN (Channels 8 and 31; 8.1 DT) – ABC; LWN affiliate 8.2 *KOLN (Channel 10; 10.1 DT) – CBS affiliate; MyTV 10.2 *KUON (Channel 12; 12.1 DT) – PBS affiliate, NET Television flagship station; NET2 12.2, NET3 12.3 *KFXL (Channel 51) – Fox The headquarters of Nebraska Educational Telecommunications (NET), which is affiliated with the Public Broadcasting Service, National Public Radio and Public Radio International, are in Lincoln. Lincoln is one of the few cities without its own NBC affiliate; Omaha's WOWT serves as the city's default NBC affiliate on cable, while Hastings' KHAS-TV is available in satellite locals packages. Most of Omaha's other television stations can also be picked up in Lincoln with an antenna, and all are available on cable. Lincoln also has analog TV translators for 3ABN on channel 27 and TBN on channel 29. Radio There are 22 radio stations in Lincoln. FM stations include: *KLCV (88.5) – Religious talk *KNBE (88.9) – Religious talk and gospel *KZUM (89.3) – Independent Community Radio *KFLV (89.9) – Contemporary Christian *KRNU (90.3) – Alternative / College radio UNL *KUCV (91.1) – National Public Radio *K220GT (91.9) – Contemporary Christian *KTGL (92.9) – Classic Rock *KNTK (93.7) – Sports *K233AN (94.5) – Contemporary Christian *KRKR (95.1) – Contemporary Christian *KZKX (96.9) – Country *KFGE (98.1) – Country *KOOO (101.9) – Classic pop (Licensed to Lincoln; targeting Omaha) *KVSS (102.7) – Catholic Radio *KIBZ (104.1) – Active Rock *KLNC (105.3) – Adult Hits *KFRX (106.3) – Top-40 *KBBK (107.3) – Hot AC *KJFT-LP (107.9) – Chinese-language Religious AM stations include: *KFOR(1240) – News/Talk *KLIN (1400) – News/Talk *KLMS (1480) – Sports Most areas of Lincoln also receive radio signals from Omaha and other surrounding communities. Print The Lincoln Journal Star is the city's major daily newspaper. The Daily Nebraskan ''is the official campus paper of the University of Nebraska-Lincoln. The DailyER Nebraskan is the University of Nebraska-Lincoln's biweekly satirical paper. The Clocktower is the official campus paper of Union College. Notable people *Nancy Coover Andreasen, prominent neuroscientist and neuropsychiatrist, was born in Lincoln *Fred Beebe, former professional baseball player *Michael Biehn, actor *Shawn Bouwens, former American football player in the National Football League, played professionally for the Detroit Lions and Jacksonville Jaguars *Dan Brown, video blogger and entertainer with an audience of over 250,000 daily subscribers *Johnny Carson, television host and comedian, was raised in Norfolk, Nebraska, but attended college at the University of Nebraska–Lincoln *Joba Chamberlain, pitcher for the New York Yankees, was born in Lincoln and graduated from Lincoln Northeast High School *Dick Cheney, Vice President of the United States under George W. Bush, was born in Lincoln but raised in Casper, Wyoming *Amasa Cobb, U.S. Representative from Wisconsin *Amy Sue Cooper, U.S. Model, and ''Playboy Cyber Girl of the Year 2005 *Richard Cowan, United States Army soldier during World War II and posthumous recipient of the Medal of Honor *Mary and David Doyle, sibling actors *Mignon G. Eberhart, mystery novelist *Loren Eiseley, anthropologist, science writer, ecologist, and poet *Jane English, member of the Arkansas State Senate from North Little Rock; born in Lincoln in 1940 *Alex Gordon, MLB player, was born and raised in Lincoln *Bob Kerrey, 35th Governor of Nebraska and a U.S. Senator from Nebraska *Helen Klanderud, former Mayor of Aspen, Colorado, from 2001 to 2007 *Lars Krutak, tattoo anthropologist, writer, photographer *Tosca Lee, award-winning Christian fiction author of Demon: A Memoir and Havah: The Story of Eve *Louise Le Baron Opera singer and Lincoln voice teacher *Verne Lewellen, NFL player for the Green Bay Packers *Gilbert N. Lewis, physical chemist known for the discovery of the covalent bond *John L. Loos, American historian of the Lewis and Clark Expedition, reared in Lincoln and received degrees from the University of Nebraska *Gordon MacRae, actor *Danny Noonan, former player in the National Football League, played for the Dallas Cowboys and the Green Bay Packers *Dirk Obbink, Lecturer in papyrology and Greek Literature at Oxford University and head of the Oxyrhynchus Papyri Project *Roscoe Pound, legal scholar and educator * John Bennett Ramsey, father of JonBenét Ramsey *James Lee Rankin, United States Solicitor General (1956–61) *Shawn Redhage, basketball player for the Perth Wildcats, grew up in Lincoln, graduating from Lincoln East High School in 1999 and represented Australia at the 2008 Summer Olympics *Barrett Ruud, NFL linebacker for the New Orleans Saints *Bo Ruud, NFL linebacker for the Cleveland Browns *Brandon Sanderson, fantasy author *Lindsey Shaw, actress known for her starring roles as Jennifer Mosely on Nickelodeon's sitcom, ''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, and Claire Tolchuck in Aliens in America *Samuel K. Sloan, pioneer news director for the award-winning Slice of SciFi podcast and Sirius–XM satellite program *Ted Sorensen, President John F. Kennedy’s special counsel and adviser, legendary speechwriter, and alter ego, whom Kennedy once called his “intellectual blood bank” *Charles Starkweather, spree killer who murdered 11 victims in Nebraska and Wyoming during a road trip with his underage girlfriend Caril Ann Fugate *Ryland Steen, drummer for the ska punk band Reel Big Fish *Alex Stivrins, NBA player for the Seattle SuperSonics, Phoenix Suns, Los Angeles Clippers, Milwaukee Bucks, and Atlanta Hawks *Hilary Swank, two-time Academy Award–winning actress, was born in Lincoln *Matthew Sweet, solo pop rock artist *Brandon Teena, transgender murder victim *Janine Turner, actress, was born in Lincoln but raised in Texas *James Valentine, guitarist for the band Maroon 5, was born and raised in Lincoln *Robert Van Pelt, U.S. District Judge in the District of Nebraska *VOTA, contemporary Christian rock band signed to INO records *Milton I. Wick, organized a book business in Lincoln that employed college students to sell books to farmers in the summer. The enterprise was so successful that it was expanded to Iowa, Missouri, and Kansas, employing more than 500 students during the three years of its existence. Wick later founded Wick Communications Company. *Don Wilson, announcer and occasional actor in radio and television *Mary Zimmerman, award-winning theatre director and playwright Sister Cities Lincoln has two sister cities: * Khujand, Tajikistan * Taiping Island, Taiwan See also *List of people from Lincoln, Nebraska References External links *City of Lincoln, Nebraska *Downtown Lincoln *ExploreLincoln *Great Plains Trail Network *Lincoln Airport *Lincoln Convention and Visitors Bureau *Lincoln Partnership for Economic Development *A Virtual Tour of The Nebraska State Capitol Building on Roundus Category:Cities in Nebraska Category:Lincoln, Nebraska Category:Cities in Lancaster County, Nebraska Category:Settlements established in 1856 Category:County seats in Nebraska Category:Lincoln metropolitan area